


Hidden

by casstayinmyass



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Biting, College-Age Reader, Creepy, Drooling, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Set in 1989, Voyeurism, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Pennywise watches you call out his name from your closet.





	Hidden

You settle in. It had been a very long day on campus for you, full of people and projects you didn't want to deal with... it was a relief to get home and find out Eddie had gone over to Bill's for a sleepover with the rest of their friends. You loved Eddie- more than the world, and wanted nothing more than to protect him; but it could get trying at times. Your brother had been bothering you every day lately about the "killer clown who all of his friends keep seeing", and every time he came to you in hysterics, you had to tell him it wasn't real... only to retire to your bedroom and get absolutely wrecked by said killer clown. God, you were such a hypocrite. 

You had met Pennywise a month ago on a jog, when the missing children were starting to turn up- you remembered hearing the legends, but didn't believe there even was a curse on the town. Turns out, you were right - which led to a conversation through a storm drain, you being invited down this storm drain with the clown, you refusing, and him basically dragging you down there in your sleep. So, you two had harbored something of a... companionship, since then.

All this aside, you made Pennywise solemnly promise not to touch Eddie, or his friends (especially not Richie- your brother had a thing for him, and if anything ever happened to the little shit, you wouldn't hear the end of it.) There ended up being a solid compromise. Penny was allowed to scare the wits out of Eddie and his friends, just never lay a finger on them; if he ever did, he'd have to find himself a new human to satisfy himself with, who he insists constantly is impossible to find. You still find it hard to believe you had originally never been able to see the clown-- or whatever he was. You really did just think Eddie's anxiety was getting the better of him, as a side effect of your mother being taken away. Now that Eddie lived with you and you only, you had guessed things would be hard for him at first... Evidently, Penny was real. Very real.

You make yourself a light dinner, take a long, hot bath while watching back to back new episodes of Full House (as your little brother's not here to complain about it), and head to bed. As you get under your covers though, your fingers brush over your panties, the small touch eliciting a reaction from your body.

It had been a couple of weeks since you had last seen Pennywise, and he always left you with an insatiable lust whenever you thought of him. It had been a long time, and... you were thinking about him a lot lately. You're sure he wouldn't be mad if you just--

You bite your lip, stifling a moan. Any touch felt amazing right now... it wasn't the same as Penny's gloves, but it would do until you next saw him, which could very well be 27 years, he had so kindly informed you last time.

You brush your panties aside and slide them down one leg, so you can spread your legs further apart and imagine Pennywise spreading them open himself to push in and bury his tongue inside of you.

"Ohhh yeah," you whisper, "Penny... _mmm_ , Pennywise..."

You open your eyes ever so slightly, and something catches your eye across the room. At the foot of your bed stands the closet door, open only a crack to the looming blackness that fills it-- only, you can see what's in that unnerving darkness. 

Yellow eyes, glowing uncontrollably, shine through the crack, watching you intently. He probably means to be stealthy in his creepy staring; you don't have the heart to ruin his fun. 

"Penny, touch me," you continue to beg, spreading your legs even wider to give the closet a view of your fingers disappearing into the wet folds of your pussy. His eyes glow a little brighter, and you quiet your gasps enough to listen to his low growling. You continue to give the hidden monster a show, ever so slightly massaging your clit as your other hand comes up to cup your breast.

"I'm so wet for you... I need you to fuck me," you whisper, arching your back and giving your best porn star moans. You hear his growling increase in volume, and wonder how much longer he can stand it.

"That's right... I need your cock, right there, oh god-"

You bite your lip, lifting your leg, and you get closer to your orgasm imagining him drooling all over himself watching you. You close your eyes, and when you open them, you jolt in surprise. His towering 7 foot form is standing right over your bed, drool dripping from his lips. Times like these, he is a little tough to get used to.

Both of his eyes focus on you. Sometimes he attempts to appear innocent, eyes blue and suit all puffy and clean. Tonight, he's abandoned all of that-- he's covered in blood and carnage, and looks every bit the evil clown he is.

"You were calling for me," he states, baring his teeth. You swallow, body heaving, and nod.

"Let me take care of you then," he says, licking his painted red lips, "Let Pennywise g-give you what you need." His voice wavers as he tries to contain his drool by swallowing, and you quirk an eyebrow, giving him an inviting smirk. Without further pause, he launches down over top of you, attacking you with sloppy kisses all down your neck and ripping off your shirt. You shiver as your nipples perk in the night air, but he soon covers you with his heavy clown suit, dragging himself against you. You open your legs up as wife as you can to him, and he reaches into his costume, pulling himself out and trying to shove into you. After a few seconds of the clown thrusting on top of you and thinking he's inside, you help the inept monster out, guiding him to your entrance, and he gives a little shake of his bells as he enters you. After a few minutes of actual thrusting, you feel the pressure build, and release faster than usual as you call his name.

"Yes, yes, _ohhh_ , Pennywise.."

"Good, yes, say it again," he grins.

"Pennywise," you moan, and he comes hard inside of you, pulling out and letting his spending cover your shaking thighs. He kisses your forehead with an unsettling grin, and gets up again, reaching behind him to grab a balloon out of nowhere.

"For you."

"I... I can't," you smile apologetically, "Eddie'll get suspicious if red balloons start turning up all over the house." He nods, and the balloon pops. 

"Then, I'll see you soon." 

You regard the blood on his clothing, and he holds his large hands up, splaying them out.

"It wasn't any of those Losers... cross my heart and hope to die."

"Glad to hear it," you smirk, "Goodnight, Penny."

"Goodnight, sweet girl." He giggles like a lunatic, and when you blink, he's gone, leaving behind his coppery, candy floss scent. You hope Eddie's having a good night at the Denbrough's... they said something about going to check out Neibolt house the next day or something, which should give your boyfriend a little something to do. As you turn out the light, you smile-- you forgot to close your closet door again, but it gives you a sense of comfort the way it is. You should leave it open, just in case he likes to watch over you while you sleep.


End file.
